


true lies

by neocxxlture



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Theyre both fools, april fools day confessions, thats it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocxxlture/pseuds/neocxxlture
Summary: It’s a fool-proof plan, cannot fail, he has nothing to lose.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	true lies

**Author's Note:**

> yangyang can't just say [this](https://twitter.com/berrieswinwin/status/1245223331759919105?s=20) and expect me to do nothing about it 💆♀️

1/2

Yangyang’s hands sweat as he takes his phone into his hands.

Is he doing this? Is he really doing this? It’s a fool-proof plan, cannot fail, he has nothing to lose – but he’s still nervous. What if it doesn’t work out? What if he can’t play it off as a joke the way he intends to, what if things go sour? What if he tries to play it off as a joke and finds that he’s really bad at lying after all?

He’s been planning to do this for so long, now that the day is finally here – the perfect day for confessing, in his humble opinion – he knows that he has to go through with it. He did not spend the last couple of weeks thinking about this only to chicken out at the last second.

His fingers still shake when he opens his chat with Kun and types out the message, though.

_hey_

He takes a deep breath, and forges on.

_there’s something i need to tell you_

He hates the way his heart beats so fast, painful against his ribcage, thudding heavily. He has the urge to put his phone down and walk around the room, but Kun wastes no time with a reply before Yangyang can even move.

_Yeah what is it?_

It’s now or never. Yangyang’s thumbs move over the keyboard; he types out _okay here goes_ and then erases it. Tries again with a _well_ and immediately erases that too.

It shouldn’t be this hard. There is no reason for it to be this hard. _It’s not a big deal,_ he tells himself, trying to calm his shaky insides, _you have an easy out._

One more deep breath, and he plunges into it.

_i like you_

As soon as the message is sent, sudden and blinding regret overcomes him. It renders him breathless for a second. He did it; there’s no way back now.

It takes a bit longer for Kun to reply, this time.

_I’d hope so :D  
Since we’re friends and all_

With a groan, Yangyang closes his eyes for a second.

_well yes  
but  
that’s not what i meant_

_Oh really_

_what i mean is  
i like you  
LIKE like_

He feels faint as he waits for Kun’s reply this time, anxiousness twisting his stomach into knots.

_You know I won’t fall for this  
But A for effort!_

Yangyang exhales. He ponders his response for a moment.

_it’s not a prank_

He knows Kun won’t believe him, and sure enough, he doesn’t. He expected it; but still disappointment settles over him.

_Do you think I’m an idiot?  
I won’t believe anything that comes out of your mouth today_

_fair enough i guess_

He writes another message, though he guesses there’s no point now; he should just wrap it up in a _you’re right, it’s a joke, i definitely do not have a crush on you, and never had one ever, ahah,_ but he finds that his fingers have different plans.

_but it really is true_

He knows Kun won’t believe him – of course he doesn’t, why would he? And today of all days, what is he, an idiot? This was so stupid, why did he ever think this was even remotely a good idea, he’s so stupid—

The reply comes through, but it’s not what Yangyang is expecting. He pauses his grueling internal debate in order to stare at the words for what feels like hours but is only a few minutes.

_Fine, sure  
In that case, I should say something as well  
I like you too  
And I also mean Like like_

Wait. Freeze. What?

_I’ve liked you for some time now, actually_

Yangyang keeps looking at his screen, heartbeat thudding in his temples, frantic. It doesn’t completely overcome his rational thinking, but it is a near thing. It’s a joke, obviously – Kun’s way of retaliating and throwing his own tricks back at him, because Yangyang didn’t leave well enough alone and had to push with that one last message to try to convince him that what he’s saying (feeling) is true.

This wasn’t really part of his plan, though if he’s honest, he didn’t have much of one to begin with. He didn’t really plan on more than confessing, and then when Kun inevitably rejected him, playing it all off as a prank. He didn’t really think that Kun would turn it back on him like this – and seeing these words (which he so fervently hopes were real) hurts more than he can really come to comprehend at the moment.

_turning my own words against me  
how very uncool of you_

_You asked for it_

He guesses he did.

This is so not the way Yangyang expected this conversation to go. He’s just mad at his own self now, he realizes – mad at the disappointment that settles in his chest and the burning frustration that makes its home behind his eyes.

He knows he should leave it alone. The perfect opportunity presents itself now; all he needs to say is _happy april fool’s day!_ and Kun will probably reply with something along the lines of _I_ _can’t believe you thought I’d actually fall for that, that was pretty weak, even for your standard,_ though perhaps probably not that wordy.

Still, he figures it was worth a try.

_you got me, then_

Perhaps one day he’ll try again.

* * *

2/2

Kun just returns to his room after an evening shower when his phone pings with a notification.

He throws the towel over the back of his desk chair to dry before taking his phone off the desk. He lays down on his bed and checks his home screen to see who’s messaging him.

It’s Yangyang. Kun’s heartbeat spikes just at seeing his name on the screen. The text reads simply:

_hey_

As Kun is unlocking his phone, another message comes through:

_there’s something i need to tell you_

Potentially damning words, but Kun knows better than to let his thoughts get away from him. He knows what day it is. He’s been expecting Yangyang to say something for the entirety of the day. It almost makes him smile.

His fingers flit over the screen.

_Yeah what is it?_

Kun waits for a while, before Yangyang’s next text comes through; enough that he starts to think that maybe Yangyang is texting him about something serious, but those thoughts are wiped clean off his mind the moment he sees his next words.

_i like you_

And even though that only confirms Kun’s previous assessment of the situation (that of course Yangyang couldn’t pass up an opportunity to try and trick him, on the day of the fools) his heart seems to both pick up speed and sink further down in his chest.

If only he didn’t wish so fervently for these words to be real. It seems almost cruel.

He ponders over his reply for a long moment.

_I’d hope so :D  
Since we’re friends and all_

Yangyang doesn’t waste time replying, this time.

_well yes  
but  
that’s not what i meant_

_Oh really_

_what i mean is  
i like you  
LIKE like_

His dedication sometimes amazes Kun. They both must be aware that Yangyang won’t be able to trick Kun, not with something like this, but he guesses it’s fun for Yangyang to try.

_You know I won’t fall for this  
But A for effort!_

He waits for Yangyang’s response for a moment. He kind of think maybe he’ll drop it now, but Yangyang doesn’t, stubborn as usual.

_it’s not a prank_

A wry smile makes its way onto Kun’s lips.

_Do you think I’m an idiot?  
I won’t believe anything that comes out of your mouth today_

_fair enough i guess  
but it really is true_

Kun stares at the words. There are times he wishes Yangyang wouldn’t be so – himself. Not because he wouldn’t enjoy his teasing (this sort of attention _is_ something Kun isn’t completely averse to) but seeing these words coming from him have his gut wrenching in painful knots and his heart longing for it to be really true. He’s just not sure how long he’ll be able to stand it.

The longer he stares at the words the less he can keep his emotions in check, though.

He’s not really sure what makes him write his following replies. He almost doesn’t think he can go through with it, but then he thinks, _it’s april fools, so why not?_ At least he can tell Yangyang how he feels, get that off his chest. It won’t matter that Yangyang will think it’s a joke, anyway.

If it comes up, he’ll just say he was going along with the prank. No harm, no foul.

_Fine, sure_

His heart lodged in his throat now.

_In that case, I should say something as well_

Beating too fast.

_I like you too  
And I also mean Like like_

Hammering into the inside of his chest, threatening to break out.

_I’ve liked you for some time now, actually_

It takes just about an eternity and a half before Yangyang responds. When he does, Kun lets out a sigh of relief.

_turning my own words against me  
how very uncool of you_

It seems the joke has run its course.

He ignores the disappointment that washes all over him.

_You asked for it_

_you got me, then_

That doesn’t happen too often, frankly. Usually he’d rejoice at getting one over on Yangyang, but this doesn’t feel like any sort of victory.

He wonders what Yangyang would say to him, if he were to tell him he really meant it, all of it. He almost types it out, before he thinks better of it and throws his phone to the side. Saying it now, though, after the conversation they just had, would be unproductive.

If he’s ever going to tell him – confess to him (again and properly), he’s going to have to do it another day.

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/neocxxlture)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/kunyongx)


End file.
